24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Episode guide
This is a description of the standard episode guide used on Wiki 24, and the template which should be followed when editing individual episodes. Overview The best episode guides give a scene-by-scene account of the action. Ideally, an episode guide should be detailed enough that someone who missed seeing the episode will feel up to speed, or someone looking for a memorable moment will be able to find it. Link to names and places wherever they appear (once per heading will do), except in the Memorable Quotes section. We accept original summaries; we do not accept copied episode guides from the Fox.com website. You can use the Fox.com summaries as a resource, but please only submit your own work to Wiki 24. Copy the template or the desired parts directly from below; do not copy from the "edit this page" text box, as that area contains wiki-formatting which de-activates all of the necessary wiki-text. Please write as much of the guide as possible before saving your work. If you have written only a portion of an episode guide, you may still save it so long as you do not flood the page history with numerous other saves in the future. If you intend to return very shortly to complete it, the standard practice is to paste the template at the top of the page. This produces a notice that other users will see, which warns them that someone is currently working on it. Pages with this notice should remain untouched until the original poster removes it and adds the missing content. Please do not leave this notice up for more than a handful of days, at most. Similarly, if you find a guide that is missing a major section which you would like to complete, you may paste the to let others know you have chosen to write it. Episode guide template ' ' Summary A 3-4 sentence summary of important events in the episode. ' Episode guide '''Previously on "24"' '* Recap One''' * Recap One ' The following takes place between _:00 _.m. and _:00 _.m. ' __:00:00 ' Clock time returning from commerical ' ' Episode description.' ' Memorable quotes * Jack Bauer: When your daughter is infected, I'm gonna make you watch her die! * Stephen Saunders: You know you can't do this Jack, you are a govenment agent! * Jack Bauer: Stephen, you're outta time! ' Dramatis personae ' Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Paul Blackthorn as Stephen Saunders * Actor as Character * Actor as Character * Actor as Character * and Actor as Character ' Guest starring * Actor as Character * Actor as Character * Actor as Character * Actor as Character ' Co-starring * Actor as Character * Actor as Unnamed Character ' Background information and notes * Trivia 1 * Trivia 2 XXX Day XXX ' XXX is the season number and episode number (e.g., Season 4, episode 3 would be "403"). Category:Wiki 24